Of Parchment, Pranks and Stolen Kisses
by nikki.san83
Summary: Little Georgie X OC for you all. Just a little ficlet, nothing too major! A parchment letter full of secrets and a redheaded prankster... Where could it possibly go wrong? Rated T for woncy language later on! Oh how I love PPP...
1. Part 1: Crushes, Blushes and Boredom

**Yeouch, I logged on and I saw just how long I've been away. Jesus Christ... I'm really sorry to everyone who actually reads my stories, or read... I promise I'll update Similar and Monster soon but in between exams, revision for my exams, my exams, writers block, work experience hunting, exams, sickness bugs and exams, I really haven't had time. Oh, and theres my karate lessons but I used to work around them so... I blame it on the exams. But mainly it's my inability to try and get past this pissing writer's block... But I vow to find a way and this is my first tiny step let's see how we go! P.S. This isn't another looooooooonggg story I'm not gonna finish for months (or dare I say it?) years but just a little three shot thingy about one of my Harry Potter OCs and George Weasley! Yay for Georgie! It's mainly like how they got together and her background and stuff like that so let's see if I can relight the fire that once drove me to write and not just sit either and my desk or in bed tapping at randomn buttons on the keyboard! Tell me what you guys think! Good to be back ~nikki Xxx**

**I don't own anything in the Harry Potter realm of fictional genius. It's all JK's. Sadly... Trust me if I owned Harry Potter I would die of happiness!**

My eyes scanned the parchment once more, maybe Lacey was joking? It was her way after all, but no, this had the seal of the Ministry, this was no joke. I felt like dying, my life was already crumbling before me, that woman was going to find me and when she did…

"Rachel?" I turned my head to be met by fire red hair.

"Yeah George?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I dunno you just seemed a bit down this morning."

"Did I?"

"Yeah." He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world (which knowing me and my futile attempts at hiding my emotions from the twins it probably was….)

I felt the weight on the red, Gryffindor couch shift as one of my best mates slumped down beside me. I looked at him to find him studying me, chocolate brown eyes trying to work out what I wasn't telling him. I could feel my cheeks heat up as his eyes flicked and met mine.

Out of habit I shook my head gently and allowed strands of honey blonde to cover my emerald eyes, I'd been doing that for a year now because of how many times he sat beside me, I mean why George Weasley of all people, the boy I'd known for years, my best mate, my confidante, my…crush.

The weird thing is I'm not usually like this around boys, I muck around, push their buttons, make _them_ blush. I'm confidant, not a shy mess, but George (and yes, I know this sounds cliché) has an effect on me which makes me feel like jelly, curse him and his good looks, effortless charm and nice, lovable, cuteness.

"Hey, what's that?" He pointed to the parchment I still had a grip on.

"Oh, nothing." I really am a terrible liar, even worse around him. I scrunched up the parchment and shoved it in one of the pockets of my robes.

"Looked official" he said, just a hint of excitement laced in his voice.

"It's just a letter from my aunt." See technically it wasn't lying… my Aunt Lacey is an Auror, so really I'm just skipping over important bits of the truth, not lying…

He raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"So Mr Weasley, what did you want with little ol' me?"

He groaned. He hates it when I called him Mr Weasley, which actually made it all the more amusing.

"Come on, I told you I hate that."

"Well, you shouldn't have," I jabbed him in the side, "You and Fred are bad influences you know and you taught me if someone openly hates a nickname then use it as much as possible… remember?"

"I know, I know, I get the idea Miss Colson." He mocked my earlier punishment and smiled as I grimaced.

"So, George what did you want?"

"Well, first to see if you were okay." He looked at me again like before trying to read my haywire emotions, which made the light dust of pink on my cheeks not only reappear but the blush became a lot more noticeable, so back with my amazing hair curtain. "Which you clearly aren't."

"I'm fine, thanks very much." He pulled my hair back behind my ear. A few stubborn pieces of gold refusing to stay put, fell back across my face.

My green eyes flicked down towards my magenta polished nails which seemed much more interesting now the redhead next to me could see my beetroot coloured face. His own fingers reached under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Well since you're okay then…" His hand dropped, "Then time for my proposition."

"Proposition?" The worry and scepticism sounding quite openly in my voice.

"Yeah, you see I am undeniably bored and two energetic fifth years like us should be out pranking someone not sitting here."

"Where's Fred?"

"Detention."

"Elle?"

"Library, besides you know Eloise wouldn't help me if it were my dying wish."

"George I'm really not in the mood."

"Please! I am way too bored for my own good!" He pretended to dramatically die bringing a smile to my face for the first time since the mail arrived this morning.

I stood up and pulled him up too (or at least attempted to)

"If it means that much to you."

"You're the best, you know that!"

"Yeah, yeah but you owe me a butterbeer."

"Deal!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me down towards whatever we were going to be doing.

I just hoped we wouldn't get into too much trouble, but with him it would be so totally worth it.


	2. Part 2: Pranks, Rainbows and Pears

**Yay! I kinda like this chapter, it's good fun. Quick thing if you can work out where I got my inspiration for this chapter then you get virtual Skiving Snackboxes! I might add this is the product of sugar, good times and really crappy, fake Irish accents... Joy... And this laptop is a bitch... No really... It hates me... It keeps making me spell things wrong and it won't let me press the underline or italics keys... I swear... Why did my dad give a hateful laptop... Regardless thanks to MissyKates for reviewing, that really did make my day looking at my story and having a review on this piece of written shite. So thanks again. And now to sleep, I also feel very fulfilled because I finally used a fronted conjunction in a spontaneous sentence. My English teacher would be so proud... Love to all those who read and review! ~nikki Xxx (Goddamn laptop! YOUR MOTHER IS A...HIPPOTAMOUS...WITH A BUCKET OF...MICKEY MOUSE...AND A STICK OF DYNAMITE...IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO-ONE CAN HEAR YOU!)**

I won't go into huge detail about our current situation but here's what you really should know:

After George dragged me off, we pulled the prank of the century. We turned Professor Snape into a rainbow coloured leprechaun. Which sort off explains what George and I were doing right now which is, running away from previously mentioned rainbow, leprechaun Snape, which in itself is highly amusing. Add in everyone we collide into laughing at this rainbow mini Snape with an Irish accent and it soon turns from amusing to goddamn hilarious!

Eventually, still being chased George and I rounded a corner and took a quick rest.

"Either he was once an Auror or a Muggle cop," George panted, resting his hands on the opposite wall and letting his head fall forwards, ginger hair flopping in his eyes.

I was breathing so heavily I couldn't do anything but give a breathy laugh. My cheeks were flushed from running, stray golden locks stuck to my warm forehead. The majority of my hair was pulled into a haphazard plait.

We both looked down the passageway we'd just come through and gave away our hiding place as Snape, still complete with the Irish accent, came charging after us.

"Go!" I urged, shoving the redhead down the perpendicular corridor.

"Can't run anymore!"

"Unless you want cauldron scrubbing duty for the next two months! In fact make that years!"

George audibly groaned and as we heard Irish tinged cussing coming from down the corridor we'd just run through, we both sprinted down the cobblestone corridor to our right.

We ran down any flight of moving stairs we could see, followed quickly by a slowly growing Snape, which made him slightly faster. George grabbed my wrist, the both of us still in breathless hysterics, and tugged me down the nearest staircase.

We heard Snape grumble as he just missed the staircase before it moved, we turned back to face him. I stuck my middle finger up at him (I wasn't quite sure what it meant but according to Eloise McCarthy our dearest Muggle-born friend, it meant something incredibly offensive in the Muggle world.)

George let out a snort through his ragged breathing, before he pulled me down an empty, stony corridor. He stopped at a painting of a bowl of fruit and took a minute to catch his breath.

"Still…b…bored?" I asked, between gulps of precious air, wiping the accumulating sweat from my forehead.

"W…what…do…y…you…think?" He replied also rasping.

I gave him a wide smile and a playful punch in the shoulder. He stared at me just for a second a familiar, lopsided grin on his face. It looked different somehow, it wasn't the same grin he gave everyone, I couldn't peg how exactly but it was different, like something just for me, only me.

Unfortunately that moment was ruined by a spell whizzing past our heads as we realised somehow Snape had caught up to us, nearly back at full height with his Irish accent diminishing. He was still rainbow coloured though…

George quickly snapped back to reality and began tickling the pear in the portrait.

"George?" I asked.

He didn't look at me, he just replied: "Trust me."

"Okay…but whatever you're doing make it quick." I shot a worried look towards Snape currently running at top speed towards us, wand clutched angrily in hand.

"George…"

"Got it"

I looked back and saw my redheaded, idiot of a best mate looking quite pleased with himself as he stood in front of a secret passageway.

"After you, milady." He said sardonically gesturing in a sweeping motion to the entrance.

I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation before scrambling down the passageway and remembering Snape was hot on our heels dragged George by the collar after me.

The entrance to this secret tunnel George had dragged me down started to blacken and I panicked.

I am terrified of the dark.

The tunnel was soon pitch black. I couldn't move. I was rooted to the spot. I was petrified, just like those students last year…

"George?" I called, anxiety rife in my voice, I could feel tears spring in my eye as the darkness enveloped me, my breathing was uncoordinated but not just from running earlier. My hands and body were shaking and if we stayed in the dark to much longer that shaking was going to be much worse.

"Lumos." A light sprang from the tip of George's wand. I'd been so frightened I had forgotten my zebrawood wand tucked safely beneath my Gryffindor robes.

George looked over to me and frowned when he saw me shaking with mercurial tears rolling down my face, my jade eyes glistening, fresh with more.

"Are you okay Rach?"

"George Weasley, you arse!"

**Hehehehehe rainbow coloured, leprachaun Snape. Ahhh conversations about the Nyan Cat whilst trying to speak like the Irish. How nostalgic...**


	3. Part 3: Phobias, Elves and Secrets

**It gets a bit random near the end I will admit and I prefer the next two after this (yes 5 chapters because I have deemed it so!) but this is good near the beginning... I think. Speaking of thinking... Let me know what you think! Thanks again to MissyKate for reviewing and to everyone who reads and doesn't review! Even though I would prefer reviews... but not reviewing is fine too... So long as people enjoy! And wow this turned out longer than expected hmmm... **

George looked rather dumbfounded, understandable when you think only seconds ago I called him an arse for no obvious reason…

Well it was obvious to me. I thought, no, in fact I _knew_ I'd told him I started hyperventilating whenever I was left in the dark.

I lunged at him and with shaky hands pulled him into a hug. I was angry, yes, angry at the fact that he obviously knew this passage would be as black as charcoal and yet still led me here, knowing of my achluophobia. I still, however, needed to know that there was a still another human being in here with me and right now George was that human being. Pain in the arse, or not.

"Did I just miss something?" I looked up at him, thankfully that wasn't too far, the twins had a good couple of inches on me but I still reached up to their noses. "First you call me an arse and now you're hugging me…"

"No, I'd say you got it in one boy genius…" I said, sniffling slightly, still refusing to unthread my arms from his middle. I looked out towards the bleak, black tunnel past the light emanating from the tip of George's wand and a tremble ran down my spine and through my body. I felt my body go rigid and cold and I pressed my eyes against George's shoulder trying to block out the irrational alarm bells going off in my brain telling me plunging into the thing I fear most was a terrible plan.

George must have finally got the idea because the hand that had snaked itself protectively around my waist (wait, when had it gotten there?) reached up as he smacked himself on his forehead.

"Merlin, I'm sorry Rachel!"

"It's okay…" I could hear him groan as he could hear the pain in my voice. Not only at being terrified but slightly upset that he'd forgotten.

"No, no it's not. It's just…" he sighed, it was actually quite comforting considering I was pressed against his body by the arm that was draped across my shoulders (hang on, since when…?) and it was giving me something to focus on. "…well…it kind of just slipped my mind…I mean…it's not like we're stuck in dark places often together now is it?"

It must have been the light because I swear I saw him flush a little pink, he quickly looked away. Light. It suddenly occurred to me that his wand hand had been extended this whole time and was probably beginning to ache.

I pushed away from him, shrugging his arm from my shoulders; he looked from what I could tell, a little hurt until he saw me reach for my own wand under my red and gold robes.

"Lumos." A yellow light glowed freely from my own stripy wand and revealed further down the passage. George took the opportunity to switch his wand into his other hand and shook the arm that had been extended.

"Thanks, wondered when you were going to notice."

"No problem, smartarse."

He chuckled slightly, before taking my hand in his.

"You alright now?"

"Fine, thanks," I was repeatedly thanking Merlin that the light was so dim he couldn't see my flushed face (and this time it was defiantly _not_ from running).

We set off down the freakishly dark tunnel, hand in hand, which oddly enough made my hysteria dissipate (it wasn't like he could make my fears disappear or anything...)

"Where are we going?" I asked turning to face him.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you?" He sent me a cheeky grin and flicked his head, the vibrant red strands of hair moving to once again show his warm, brown eyes. I ran my magenta nails across my forehead tucking any rebellious pieces of honey gold from my grass coloured eyes. The plait my hair had previously been secured in was now in shambles. I wasn't particularly concerned considering it had been for practicality rather than prettiness.

Soon I could see a light at the end of the tunnel (yes, I know...how corny...) it was dim but just enough.

"Nox." Both George and I said simultaneously. The lights from our wands flickered out and we both pocketed them once more. The smell drifting from the room was delicious. I breathed in long, deep and slow, taking in every little particle.

"Hmmm~"

"Like what you smell?"

"Yeah, I hadn't realised how hungry I was." He released my hand (not to my disappointment...no not at all...) and pushed the door open gently. It was the kitchens, ah I was in heaven...

A small house elf wondered up to us and glanced up at George;

"Using the passageway again Master Weasley?" she shook her head and sent him a reprimanding look, so far I was doing quite well at quenching my desire to laugh. "And who are you running from this time, Mistress McGonagall, Master Lupin, Mistress Burbage," she placed her hands on her hips looking rather Molly-ish, Merlin this was classic; famous prankster George Weasley getting his arse handed to him by a house elf, if this kept up... "Or Master Snape, perhaps?"

That was it. I died. I broke out into fits of laughter, I couldn't stop, I knew I was turning purple but I really didn't care. This was too much. I didn't even noticed as the crumpled up piece of parchment from earlier fell from my pocket as I doubled over. George, however, snapped out of his irritated glare long enough to grab it and make off with it before I'd noticed.

By the time I had noticed...

"GEORGE!" I yelled out as I sprinted after him, the remainder of my plait shooting out as my hair flew widly in all directions. "George! Give that back!" I _had_ to get that back. I knew he'd been curious but I'd thought he'd dropped it, for Merlin's sake! It didn't take me long to match his speed; we were both on the Quidditch team, him a beater, me a chaser.

So being lighter and faster on my feet, I caught up with him, with ease. I grabbed his robe sleeve and jerked him back. He didn't fight me and by the look he had on his face I could tell he'd already read it.

Shit.


	4. Part 4: Revelations, Kisses and Deals

**Hehehehhee flu****ff alert! You all thought I'd forgotten right? Right? Well NO! I shall finish this story even if it kills me! *Epic music from Superman plays* *The Normandy from Mass Effect comes to pick me up* Be seeing ya! ~nikki Xxx**

We were both slumped against a wall, sat quite far apart actually, it was rather disconcerting, of course he had every reason to be mad.

"Dear Miss Colson," he read aloud, I thumped my head against the wall behind me, hoping the pain would drown out the pain in his voice, not that it was working… "as an Auror it is my job to inform you about magical relatives of yours, as your aunt I feel I need to tell what the Prophet did not, your mother Isabella Annalise Colson, has also preceded to escape from Azkaban Prison, along with infamous 'Mass Murderer' Sirius Black."

"Alright, I get the point, I didn't tell you something that is kind of a big deal…"

"A BIG DEAL!" I winced as he yelled, no matter how frustrated my friends got with me, they'd never shouted at me before, especially George. I closed my eyes tightly really wanting someone to pinch me and tell me this was all a horrible nightmare. "That's an understatement!" he scoffed.

"Well George, no offence but it's not something I converse about on a regular basis!" I was getting just as annoyed with his accusations, as he was with me skipping parts of the truth. I turned my head, opened my eyes and stared him down.

"But I'm…" he stopped as if reconsidering his words, "we're your best mates, don't you think we should've known about this!"

"No not really, It's never been a problem…" I stopped and chewed on my bottom lip, my jade eyes still connected to his cocoa ones, "until recently…"

We both sighed and I moved my head back to stare back out in front of me.

"Even so Rachel…" I winced yet again, he only jokingly called me Rachel, when he was worried or when he was really mad…

"George…"

He sighed again and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, or something like that, it's hard to tell through peripheral vision.

I shuffled just a little closer and when he didn't move, I moved a bit further towards him. He still didn't move but when I looked at him, he just sent me a glare that said, 'Try it again and I'll stupefy you.'

I took the hint.

I resumed chewing on my bottom lip looking in the opposite direction to him. I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled again. This was going to happen eventually but I never expected it to be like this.

"She was a good woman," I began. "She knew your family, you know," I chuckled slightly. "Gave your mother a discount on books," I smiled to myself remembering my first memory of Mrs Weasley. "I don't know if you remember but…" I looked over to him but he wasn't staring at me anymore, he had his eyes closed with his brilliant, red hair spread across his lids, his lips pressed into a tight firm line.

"But?" I heard him murmur.

"But… I do, we couldn't have been older than five…that was when I first met you, feels like ages ago…" I trailed off. "I was with her, my mum I mean, when your mum came in she was…she was buying books for Bill and Charlie…you and Fred were there." I closed my eyes for a brief second and when I opened them again I could see his eyes opened just slightly looking out of the side of his line of vision.

"But…that's another story…When I was seven…" I swallowed. Hard. "She…she…" I couldn't quite get the words. Inhale and exhale. "She joined the Death Eaters." I looked away from him again even though I could feel his gaze lock onto me.

"Her initiation…was…" I could feel tears spring in my eyes and I knew if I said the words in my brain currently they would flow freely, "…was to…kill my father…" I looked at him a single tear already trailing my face. His eyes, although I'd kept this from him he, he looked so sympathetic as if he knew what I would say next.

"And…she did," I chuckled as I could feel the dam in my eyes break as sniffles and sobs came by the hundreds. I wanted to leave this train of thought, delete it, erase it, obliviate it! But it just wasn't that easy, I _needed_ to remember. The peaceful look about my father as the Aurors looked over his dead body, the way my Aunt Lacey wrapped her arms around me, keeping me secure, the way I could see past her into my mother's dark eyes, which were hidden by disheveled honey blonde signature to her family and the madness that lay beneath.

He shuffled closer until we were shoulder to shoulder and I rested my head against him. I just started crying, as every memory and thought. Every emotion ran through my head at Firebolt speed. I shook against him just sobbing, crying, and bawling every line I could think of. 'It's not fair!' 'I hate her!' 'She ruined my life!'

Soon enough I was done. We were just sitting there. I knew I had to tell him just one last thing…

"Her maiden name, George…it was…Black…" I sniffed.

I looked up at him, he blinked owlishly until he had processed just what I had said and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"You heard me…" I just smiled, I took this as a joke, it was stupid really, until I really thought about what that meant to him and it wiped the smile clean off my face. "I am related to the most supremacist of the prestigious pure-blooded families."

"My aunt's a Black too you know, got herself burned off the tree for defying You-Know-Who, Lacelin Louise Black, she's the Auror who wrote to me."

He looked down at the piece of parchment he had been sardonically reading aloud earlier, realizing that it had indeed been signed by a Black.

"Rach…I…"

I just chuckled inbetween shoulder shaking sobs.

"Don't worry. It had to be said but I…I was waiting until our last day…I thought you might take it better…"

I laughed slightly, halfheartedly.

"That was a pretty stupid assumption, in a moment of anger, using the advanced spells of seventh year you would've sent me flying, between the three of you," I mocked. Then he did the best thing ever.

He laughed.

Just a bit, but it was there.

Laughter.

In the last forty five or so minutes, it was the best sound I'd heard.

"You're probably right." He joked between chuckles. I joined in, there was something about Fred and George, that whenever they laughed, you had to join in. It was just slightly contagious…

It died down but it took a while.

But soon my train of thought from earlier continued and I furrowed my brow.

"I'm scared George, she was sent to kill my father to 'purge' her half-blood mistake." George seemed to catch my drift. "In their books, I'm set as a half-blood…Muggle heritage and all that…"

We could both see where this was going and he quickly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me as close as physically possible to him. His other hand travelled under my chin to keep my head in place so I didn't look away.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." We both studied each other for a moment (of course, I was doing this in an attempt to ignore the tingles going from chin to my heart) "You know that right?"

"Yeah I guess I-" I was cut off by him kissing me.

Wait, that took a second to sink in.

HOLY SWEET MERLIN, GEORGE WEASLEY, MY CRUSH, IS FREAKING KISSING ME!

That was probably a better reaction. My eyelids fluttered closed like the butterflies in my stomach. I knew my cheeks were probably a lovely rosy pink, but right I really don't think I could give two cauldrons or a broomstick.

He pulled away from me and my eyelids gently rose. He had quite the sheepish grin on his face (along with very pink cheeks to match mine) and I'm pretty sure I looked just as surprised that he'd done that.

"Do," I said finishing my earlier sentence. I giggled and I must admit to my dismay that it was _very_ girly.

"Heh, sorry about that," he chuckled as he stood up and brushed himself off. I held out my arms and flexed my fingers, indicating I needed help getting up. He obliged and heaved me up alongside him.

"Meh, I didn't mind," I smiled with a shrug of my shoulders, though my blush was probably saying otherwise. "As to say…you could always do it again sometime…"

The blush grew to crimson on both our faces.

"Well, okay then."

Palm to palm and then lips to lips once more. My arms snaked their way to his neck, whilst in sync his arms wrapped around my waist. This kiss lasted longer, was filled with everything we wanted to say but couldn't because we couldn't find the words. Eventually it needed to end (oxygen be damned!) .

George pressed his forehead to mine. We both let out breathy laughter.

"You still owe me that butterbeer y'know."

"Do I now?" A coy smile tugged at his lips, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmmm~" The corners of my own mouth upturned. "But I was thinking we could go… together on the next Hogsmeade trip?"

I nibbled gently at the top of my bottom lip, a playful smile gracing the features of my flushed face (this time most certainly _not_ from running).

"Sounds great."

That was all we needed and we sealed the deal as George kissed me breathless once more.


	5. Part 5: Winks, Moment Killers and Tales

**I actually don't believe** **it, it's done, it's actually f***ing done... IT'S COMPLETE! YES GET IN THERE! AND GUESS WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN STUFF FOR SIMILAR AND MONSTER! IT WORKED, I'M BACK INTO WRITING! I LOVE YOU RACHEL TAMARA COLSON! I ALSO LOVE YOU MISSYKATES AND THE NEW GIRL! It's done...I don't believe it... Done... What now...?...I'm gonna need something to do...Meh, I'll think of something...though ideas would be good...any pairings (warning, give me a character e.g. George or Lupin and it will my paired OC unless I like JK's pairing ;))**

**Between now and Chapter 1 I stil haven't bought the rights to HP so it's still JK's but Rachel and Elle are mine oh and Lacey and George but not George... *sob***

We were walking back to the common room hand in hand, silent but it was a comfortable silence.

I was resting my head against George's shoulder, whilst I played with our intertwined fingers.

We were walking rather slowly, a little too slowly it would appear…

"Ah Mr Weasley and Miss Colson, just the two Gryffindors I was hoping to meet in this fine corridor."

We stopped walking. Dumbledore's voice was enough to make anyone stop walking. I lifted my head from George's shoulder and we turned around innocent smiles on our faces.

"Evening Professor," I said trying to keep down the urge to laugh.

"May I inquire why on earth Professor Snape wants both your heads on a platter?"

"Oh there is many a reason for that Sir," George replied, cheeky nature popping through. "Take your pick."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with why he walked into the staff room today with a nose that was all the marvelous colours of the rainbow? Now would it?"

"I'm sure we don't know what you're talking about Sir," George said, an angelic mask was there trying to hide his own laughter.

Unfortunately I broke, I snorted in a very unladylike manner and Dumbledore's clear, blue eyes focused on me.

"Anything you have to say Miss Colson?"

"Oh no Professor, just, I'm sure it complemented any trace of an Irish accent he may have had," I replied, green eyes sparkling with tears of having to hold back waves of gut-busting laughter.

George started laughing but covered it up as if he was clearing his throat. Dumbledore's eyes glistened with a sort of mischief I'd seen laced in George and Fred's eyes ever since I'd met them ten years ago.

"Well, if you have no idea then…" he trailed off and turned to walk away. "And one more thing." We were about to die. If we didn't laugh soon we would explode. "The Irish accent was a nice touch Miss Colson." This time he did walk away but not before looking back at us taking a small, subtle glance at our tangled fingers and winking.

As the ancient professor turned the corner I snorted and buried my head in the crook of my boyfriend's (hehehehe) neck, my body shaking with contained laughter now breaking forth. George (my boyfriend…*wide grin*) placed a small kiss to the top of my head before I felt his chest vibrate with laughter too and through my hair I could feel him smile.

This moment however was ruined by none other than the two, most professional moment killers of them all: Fred Weasley and Eloise (Elle) McCarthy…

We heard someone clear their throat from behind us.

"You two about done?" I could hear Eloise's voice ring loud and clear as it pierced my eardrum and rattled my brain. I groaned and sure enough my raven-haired, icy, violet eyed best (girl)friend was standing with her arms crossed across her chest, her weight balanced on one foot as she leant against a wall, with an eyebrow raised up into her bangs.

"Yeah but from what we heard this…" Fred pointed a finger at us pressed tightly together, "isn't _all_ you two have been up to today." Fred was in a similar stance to Elle with his arms crossed propped up against the opposite wall by his elbow.

"Oh, is that right?" George replied, still trying to contain a fit of laughter.

"Mhmmm," Elle hummed gently, pushing herself into the standing position. Her hands moved to her hips, very much reminiscent of none other than Molly Weasley, herself. Even Fred seemed a little perturbed.

"Well, what else have you heard?" I replied. An innocent yet mischievous grin spread across my face.

They regaled the wild stories they'd heard since Fred got out of detention and Elle finished her study session (we always say she should be in Ravenclaw) of how we turned Snape into a rainbow coloured leprechaun and were chased around the whole of Hogwarts.

We, of course, replied that they were wild stories and nothing more and that how, between the two of us, could we have managed that?

They, of course, didn't have an answer. Then Eloise pointed to George and my interlocked fingers.

"So how did that come about then?"

"Yeah, last time I checked you two were just friends," Fred added.

"Oh well, some things are just someone else's secret and no-one else's business," I mocked.

Both Fred and Elle looked at each other with suspicious looks on their faces, before turning back to us (both of us I might add were grinning like fools complete with a nice pink tinge to our cheeks) with smiles written on their faces.

Elle just shook her head slightly. Whilst Fred sent a _look _to George which said 'Told you she liked you too.'

"You two are impossible," he joked.

"Come on Fred," Elle sighed. "Let's head back to the common room and join the _normal_ not lovesick teens in this school."

Taking another look at us Fred replied, "Are there any of those left?"

"Us," she replied simply before I let out a cough.

Elle sent me a glare before her cheeks turned a little pink. But that's for a different time I think.

As the moment killers walked off, George turned to me.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yeah, buckets," I replied.

His face turned a bit serious.

"I won't tell them, unless you want me to."

"I know." Before pressing my lips to his again, as I pulled back I smiled. "Well it's not like I'm never going to tell them it's just…maybe not tonight…"

We resumed walking in a comfortable silence hands pressed together between us.

Now this really _is_ going to sound cliché, but this really felt like something real. Not a relationship like in those Muggle soap operas where it's all drama. But not like a fairytale where it would be sunshine and stars every step of the way.

The difference was I could see both of us pushing through it together managing to enjoy the good times and fight through the bad. That was what made it real. That was made this worth it.

And that,

Simply that,

Is why my blossoming relationship with George Weasley.

Would be absolutely,

Perfect, just the way it would turn out to be.

~.~.~.~.~.~ The End ~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~. For Now ~.~.~.~.~.~


End file.
